The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Electrical wiring, both individual conductors and cables containing multiple conductors, provide electrical energy to lights, motors, solenoids and other electromechanical transducers as well as carry signals from sensors and data acquisition, storage and use devices in modern motor vehicles. Often such wiring must pass through a bulkhead or other static panel or separator between a region or chamber under higher pressure to a region or chamber under lower, often atmospheric pressure. Providing a pressure and often a fluid tight seal between such regions presents significant challenges, especially when the wiring seal is below the level of fluid in the device since the pressure differential will tend to force fluid from the higher pressure region to the lower pressure region. When such lower pressure region, as it often is, is on the outside of the device, in the atmosphere, fluid loss will be both apparent and may result in customer complaints.
Obviously, preventing any and all pressure or fluid loss in these situations is a desirable goal and the present invention is so directed.